


Wishes and Rain

by daiseypuppy (svana_vrika)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: 30_kisses, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-31
Updated: 2005-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/daiseypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo is caught staring- with unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes and Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ group "30kisses". Prompt was ‘ _Ano Sa_ (Hey, you know).
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is written solely for fun, and no infringement is intended. Saiyuki and the scenarios and characters involved are the intellectual property of Minekura Kazuya.

He’s lost. I can tell- just from the slump of his shoulders and the way his Marlboro dangles in the downward curve of his lips. He’s lost in the rain of over a decade ago, and, by all outward appearances, he doesn’t want to be found. Not that I believe it. Nobody wants to be that lonely. The fact that I would love to be the one to comfort him is beside the point. But, after countless times of watching him during the equally countless rainstorms we’ve encountered, I’m no closer to figuring out how to safely broach the subject. And believe me, when dealing with Genjyo Sanzo, safety is something that definitely… 

“If you don’t stop staring at me Kappa, I swear, I’ll blow your fucking nuts off.”

See what I mean? Wait… This is a new development. He’s never noticed me staring before- at least, not when it’s been raining. Hell, the almighty Buddha himself… No, scratch that. Given what I know about Sanzo’s thoughts on the gods, he’d just ignore him. Alright. I’ve got it. Koumyou Sanzo could appear completely naked in front of him when it’s raining, and Sanzo would never know. So, why…

“Damn it, Kappa!” His expletive is punctuated by the all-too-familiar click of the Smith and Wesson’s trigger, and I feel my eyes grow wide. Yeah, I know; you’d think I’d be used to it by now. But even after three years, that sound still puts the fear of… well, Sanzo in me. “I thought I fucking told you…”

“Easy, Monk,” I drawl, holding my hands up palms outward when I see him pull the trigger back just that little bit more. Alright, maybe interrupting him wasn’t the best of ideas. But what can I say? I like to live on the edge. Apparently _he’s_ even surprised by my balls, judging from the nearly imperceptible arch of that brow. 

The surprises don’t end there. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, he actually eases back on the trigger and _puts the piece down_. I swear, I can’t stop my jaw from dropping. And then, he drops the biggest bombshell of all. In the dark of the night, stuck in a fucking leaky, canvas tent in the rain, Genjyo Sanzo, the thirty-first of China, laughs. And, it’s not one of those ‘I’m too good to laugh’ snorts that I’ve grown accustomed to. It’s an actual laugh, with the eyes sparkling, the amused smile, the blush-kissed cheeks and everything. I swear I’ve never heard anything so beautiful in my life.

I’m thinking that some of what I’m feeling shows on my face, because just as abruptly as the laughter had started it stops, and I see a flash of confusion run through those beautiful violet eyes before he shifts his gaze. Fuck, _he’s_ confused? He’s got nothing on how I’m feeling right now, let me tell you. Soon enough that faraway look has settled on his face again, and for the first time ever, I’m glad. I need some time to try and figure this out. 

The two of us sit in silence, Sanzo gazing into the past while I concentrate on looking anywhere but at him. For the longest time the world seems to stand still, save for the thud of the mallets on the stakes and the mumbling sound of Hakkai and Goku talking as they secure the tent. And then suddenly the flap is flung open and things are moving again. The saru heads right for the food stores without drying off, making a mess of the place; Hakkai quietly berates him and hands him a towel before turning his attention to himself and Hakuryu. 

Apparently some of the tension from earlier is still in the air- but then again, this is Hakkai we’re talking about. I’ve never met anyone who can pick up on shit the way he does. Anyway, the next thing I know, he’s got me pinned with this reproachful expression and it’s all I can do to not squirm though I’ve done nothing wrong. “Ano sa, Gojyo,” he begins, the disappointment in his voice making it all that much fucking harder to sit still, “You really shouldn’t aggravate Sanzo when it’s raining. You know…” 

“Leave him be, Hakkai.” A hint of that laughter from before enters Sanzo’s eyes when we both drop jaw and stare at him. He doesn’t say anything more, but the way the flickering kerosene lantern seems to highlight a smile hidden in his gaze just for me makes feel as if somehow, my deepest wish has come true.


End file.
